


YuYeon, when?

by wookieoogie



Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [7]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Because we miss yuyeon, F/F, YuYeon, and they aint doing a vlive yet :<
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookieoogie/pseuds/wookieoogie
Summary: Yuyeon not doing a Vlive or not feeding us content unlike the other members does not mean they're not having a moment, too. It's just off-cam.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi
Series: (G)I-DLE crumbs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100858
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	YuYeon, when?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Twitter: **[@wookieoogie](https://twitter.com/wookieoogie)**. I always do random polls for my stories. Watch out for that!
> 
> Drop comments/requests/suggestions on my curiouscat: **[wookieoogie](https://curiouscat.qa/wookieoogie)**. My answers are always posted on Twitter, too!

“Oi,” Yuqi called as she dropped the McDonald’s take out she ordered before she went back to Soyeon’s studio. “Still working?” She flopped herself on Soyeon’s sofa and took one of the burgers in the bag, peeling the plastic off halfway before she offered it casually to the Korean.

Soyeon frowned. “There’s no pickles in there, right?” She took the burger and briefly examined it.

“I made sure of it. Trust me.” Yuqi took a bite of her own food, then showed to Soyeon the bitten area. “This is the only burger with extra pickles. I ordered four. The rest doesn’t have any if you’re wondering.” She smiled and got out some saucer in Soyeon’s drawer, then she squeezed the ketchup on it before she placed it on Soyeon’s table, along with two packets of fries.

Soyeon hummed and took a bite as well before dipping her fries in the ketchup. “This is unhealthy.” She said casually but continued eating nonetheless.

Yuqi just shrugged, phone in hand as she scrolled aimlessly through her Twitter feed.

“The fans are asking about us.”

Soyeon raised a brow but didn’t dare look up from her notes as she scribbled messy lyrics on her pad, switching from it then to her Mac to layer out the compositions. “What do you mean us?”

“Yuyeon.”

“Uhuh? Elaborate.”

“Well,” Yuqi re-positioned herself on the sofa, now sitting straight and facing Soyeon, but her eyes remained on her phone. “The rest of the members had been feeding them with content. You know, the photoshoots, Vlives, selcas—they’re waiting for ours.”

“We’re busy.” Soyeon only shrugged, but Yuqi quickly corrected her.

“Nah. Only you.”

Soyeon briefly glanced at her before she reverted her focus on producing their music. “Then why don’t you feed them, too?”

“I will if you join me in it.”

Yuqi soon finished her food and pulled an extra chair beside Soyeon, who apparently forgot the burger’s existence already after a few bites.

“Say ah.”

Soyeon didn’t have to look at the younger girl when she opened her mouth, continuing whatever she was doing as Yuqi fed her from time to time.

It had been always like that. Normally, Soyeon couldn’t really multi-task, and Yuqi would often feed her instead while Soyeon worked on their songs. The older girl was unable to finish her food as her mind would completely overlook its existence, much to Yuqi’s dismay, since Soyeon had been neglecting her health whenever she’s too drowned in her work. So Yuqi had to feed her most of the time to remind her to eat.

It didn’t bother Soyeon a bit, and Yuqi did enjoy feeding their leader to the point that it already became a habit. At first, though, Soyeon was confused and clearly reluctant, embarrassed at the thought and her pride low-key getting hurt. But Yuqi was persistent, demanding even, and the younger girl would sulk further whenever Soyeon refused, causing the Beijing puppy to literally shove the food onto Soyeon’s mouth just for her to eat.

Not wanting to fight the younger girl even if she was extremely annoyed and overwhelmed, she just obliged, and eventually, found the gesture quite sweet. She then waited for the younger girl to feed her since then, causing Yuqi to tease her at times.

  


_“You just like me feeding you, don’t you?”_

_“No. I just happen to forget that it’s dinner already.”_

_Yuqi smirked, while Soyeon pouted._

_“Excuses.” Came Yuqi’s teasing response before she scooped a spoonful of rice and carefully placed it in front of Soyeon, her free hand ready to catch fallen residues below Soyeon’s chin._

_Soyeon just rolled her eyes, but delightedly ate the spoonful without much hesitation. She would never admit she enjoyed what Yuqi was doing._

  


Going back, Soyeon didn’t even realize that the burger was already gone, and Yuqi was already cleaning up their mess. Her mouth was still slightly hung in expectation of another food. She quickly closed and cleared her throat, catching Yuqi’s attention instantly.

“Still hungry?”

“No, just-“she paused, unable to find an excuse. She wasn’t exactly hungry, but she did miss Yuqi’s presence beside her, feeding and staring at her. “Nothing.”

The younger girl shrugged and continued whatever she was doing, telling Soyeon eventually that she’ll be out for a moment to take out the trash that piled in her bin. Soyeon blushed at the sudden awareness of her cluttered studio. She didn’t let the caretakers inside whenever she was working, and apparently, that’s almost 24/7 so they didn’t really have the chance to even tidy her room. Yuqi would always initiate the cleaning, sometimes even waking up early so she could visit Soyeon’s studio to clean up before the company officially opens, and then she would go straight to her classes.

It surprises Soyeon a lot even if it happens more often than she would like to. Going back to her studio to find the scattered papers neatly piled on the organizers, or the cords that were tangled everywhere conveniently wrapped at one side. The bags of dust that collected on her shelves also vanished and there only remained were her favorite CDs she either bought or composed.

  


_“You’ll get allergies with these dust, Christ!” Yuqi reprimanded, sliding a finger on her shelf and making a disgusted face when she saw how her finger turned gray from the filths. “Gross!”_

_Soyeon ignored and just focused on her work. The Beijing puppy had ever since complained about her studio anyway, and this scenario was nothing new to her. Well, aside from the fact that Yuqi had brought a duster and spray to clean up._

_A small smile tugged the corner of her lips as she glanced at Yuqi, catching a glimpse of the younger’s toned abs when she tiptoed to reach her shelves. For a split second, Soyeon felt increasingly warm that her cheeks quickly turned pink! But she looked away almost instantly when Yuqi whipped her head back to her, feeling as if someone was staring._

_“I know. I’m irresistible!”_

_Soyeon badly wanted to remove that smug look on Yuqi’s face, but the image of Yuqi’s —She shook her head immediately to erase those thoughts. Sighing frustratingly, she wore her large headphones instead so she could shift her full attention back to her work, but not without hearing Yuqi say, “Wearing this shitty crop top was damn worth it.”_

_She smiled. She really loves hearing Yuqi cuss._

  


Not long after, the Beijing puppy returned to her studio with a satisfied look, puffing out her chest in pride when she eyed the leader’s studio. This action didn’t go unnoticed by the captain, smiling affectionately at the Maltese-looking girl who’s very pleased with her handiwork. She really appreciates Yuqi’s little ways of taking care of her, even if she rarely shows it to the younger girl.

“You should apply to be my caretaker.” She teased, earning a gasp of offense from Yuqi.

“Excuse me? My visuals and talent should not be hidden!”

“You’re not hiding them. Only for me to witness, however. Got a problem with that?”

“You just stated the whole problem!” Yuqi rolled her eyes. “I’m not one to be kept in a closet!”

And she’s right. Soyeon knew that. The all too hyper puppy would never fit in a place where she could not boast or show her talents, or just her plain self for that matter. That’s why she often wonders why would Yuqi chose to hang around her studio and wait for her to come home with her when she could be everywhere and showing off or enjoying the company of her other friends like Yeoreum.

“Are you almost done? I wanna go home.”

Soyeon didn’t have to look to even know Yuqi was pouting. This has happened a few times already and despite Soyeon’s pleading answer that she could go home first, and she’d rather stay to finish the song, Yuqi would forcefully drag her out, either way, so she really doesn’t have any choice.

With a soft sigh, she turned off her mac and closed her pad before she reached out for Yuqi’s hand. The Beijing puppy happily took it and intertwined their fingers, her eyes creating crescent moons as she landed a soft kiss on the leader’s cheek. Going home with their favorite person would always be the best part of their day.

Soyeon took one last glance at her studio to check if she missed anything. When she was sure she left nothing, she switched off the lights and gently locked the door. Her other hand intertwined already with an exhausted but still looking adorable puppy beside her.

“We should do a V-Live soon,” Yuqi mentioned as they walked hand in hand back to their dorm. “Together.”

Soyeon ruffled Yuqi’s hair affectionately, having quite a hard time reaching the crown of her head however due to height difference. “We will.”

“When though?” Yuqi pouted.

And Soyeon only shrugged but gave Yuqi’s hand a light squeeze. The walk to their dorm came too quick for their liking, loving the comfortable silence and light, cold breeze hitting their faces. A small frown made Soyeon’s face as Yuqi removed her hand from hers to fetch their keys and open the door. But it was quickly replaced with a small smile when the younger pecked her lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” waved Yuqi, but was quickly stopped by Soyeon when she was about to walk towards her room.

“Sleep with me.”

“EH?!” Yuqi blushed deeply with Soyeon’s command—or invitation—eyes wide in disbelief and embarrassment as she stuttered like a mess.

Getting what Yuqi was thinking, Soyeon quickly waved her hand in defense, the blush also spreading along her cheeks. “That’s not what I meant, idiot!” She smacked Yuqi’s head but quickly kissed before her puppy could even whine dramatically.

Effectively, it silenced Yuqi, but the crimson red color in her cheeks only getting darker that it reached her ears already.

“Okay…” was all Yuqi could reply in her shy, husky voice.

Trailing like an obedient puppy behind Soyeon as they made their way towards the leader’s room, Yuqi noticed that Soyeon’s ears were also turning red. And god forbid that their leader was thinking of the same thing Yuqi was thinking!

“You sure we're only _sleeping_?” Yuqi asked as soon as Soyeon closed the door, noticing the nervous, shaky breath of their leader.

Soyeon shot her a glare before she scooted closer to her favorite giraffe. “Of course! Unless…” She hovered slightly on top of Yuqi, leaning down to her ear to whisper in her most seductive voice, _“You want to do something else?”_ She nipped her ear and chuckled when she heard Yuqi gasped. The younger girl was particularly sensitive, especially if it’s her ears.

As fast as lightning, Yuqi pushed Soyeon off her and turned her back against the Korean, blushing madly and cussing incoherent words under her breath. She heard Soyeon laugh, but she was too embarrassed to look back or even shot her death daggers. She could feel her heart thumping loudly in her chest, and she found it hard to breathe properly.

“Goodnight, Yuqi-ya.”

Wrapping her arms around _her_ flustered puppy, Soyeon pulled her closer to her and rested her forehead on Yuqi’s back. For a moment, they stayed like that before Yuqi finally turned around to spoon Soyeon in her arms.

“Goodnight, love.”

With a kiss on Soyeon’s forehead, the two finally drifted off to sleep, warm and safe in each other’s embrace.

  


  


  


  


  


If you ask, _YuYeon, when?_

  


  


The answer will always remain the same.

  


  


_Forever, and always._

_\- JSYQ_


End file.
